


Lindsey And The Twinsies

by FoolsgoldFenrir



Series: Lindsey And The Twinsies (series) [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Play, Anal Sex, And it backfires, And lots of puns so be warned, Attempted Blackmail, Bathroom Sex, Bullying, Closeted Character, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dressing Room Sex, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hate Sex, Homophobic Language, Leashes, Lindsey and Lola are closeted, Lingerie, Making Out, Meanwhile Lana is out and about, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Homo didn't work, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Sudden Dominance, Switching, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolsgoldFenrir/pseuds/FoolsgoldFenrir
Summary: 10 years in the future, Lola and Lindsey meet again at the mall, the rivalry still going strong as ever. This leads to them having quite an interesting encounter, fueled by both hate and lust. Lana also gets in on the action a few days later in a place that's more her style, so Lindsey gets to experience double the trouble.
Relationships: Lana Loud/Lindsey Sweetwater, Lola Loud/Lindsey Sweetwater
Series: Lindsey And The Twinsies (series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788196
Kudos: 2





	1. Lola and Lindsey

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! Fenrir here with yet another smutfic! I know you guys were probably not expecting another one to come along until the Lolana OTP challenge was completed, but one of my other friends gave me a really good idea and I couldn't help but write it out! Also, it's kinda sad that the whole Lola/Lindsey thing isn't really known in the fandom, let alone explored. So here I am with my little contribution. Also, this is my first time including a kink like "hatefucking" in a fic, so tread carefully I suppose.
> 
> I'm listing this as part of a series due to having started an unexpected sequel when A Mutt Above came out, but didn't think of what to call the series so I'm sorry that it's kinda lazy.
> 
> This work was originally posted on FFN on September 6th, 2019 and was completed on September 28th, 2019.

10 years later, Lola had quit pageantry due to the emotional strain it had on her, and she could no longer deal with the stress. From what she heard, Lindsey Sweetwater, her pageant rival, had quit as well for similar if not identical reasons. Despite that, they still remained rivals. They just couldn't stand each other, and to make things worse, they often still saw each other not only in high school, but during their weekend trips to the mall as well.

This bright and sunny Saturday morning was no different. Lola had a few bags full of loot that she had recently acquired from her shopping spree, and was heading towards her next destination for more loot, wherever it might be. That was when she caught sight of that familiar redhead that she despised oh so much.

Lindsey noticed the blonde as well, who she both despised and, although she would never admit it, admired. It was mostly a case of jealousy for her. She stopped in her tracks, and so did Lola.

"Well well well, if it isn't the devil in pink?" Lindsey snarled with contempt.

"I was wondering when the resident second-rate personification of a shitstain would show up." Lola sneered back.

"What did you just call me, frigid-ass icy pink bitch?!"

"Ey, all I'm saying is that you are what you eat…  _ you piece of shit. _ " Lola whispered the last bit in Lindsey's ear, and when she pulled back away, Lindsey was about ready to explode.

"So you are what you eat… that's the best you can do, pussy?"

"Funny you should say that, considering that you're three pussies in one like some sort of human cuntipede!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, uh, says the tramp with the attitude of a cheetah that's pissed off because it can't run!"

"You are not just a prick, you are an entire cactus."

"Your voice is basically like if the smell of grease from the Burpin' Burgers fryers was a sound."

"Well when I hear  _ you  _ talk, I feel as though my brain cells are evolving lungs and vocal chords just so they could scream as they shrivelled up and died from the pure stupidity of anything you could possibly say. It should be a crime for you to speak."

"It should be a crime for you to  _ exist  _ and, in fact, it probably is. Did you move from Alabama and then get adopted by the world's worst parents?"

Lola took a step forward to get closer to Lindsey's face. " _ Nobody tells lies about my mom and dad that way." _

Lindsey chuckled, having discovered a weak spot. With a smirk, she stood on her tippy-toes to be at Lola's height since she was slightly shorter. "Oh, don't like me talking about your family? What about that dog of a twin sister you have? I bet she's the reason that the paraphilia list has a Z section!"

" _ NOBODY TELLS LIES ABOUT MY TWIN THAT WAY!"  _ Lola snapped and grabbed the collar of Lindsey's dress, pulling her right up to her face, their eyes burning with hatred and mere centimeters apart.

"And just what the hell are you gonna do about it…  _ carpet muncher? _ "

It felt as though time stood still, and at that moment, the fire in Lola's blood turned into ice. She let go of Lindsey's collar and took a deep breath as she stared at her blankly, clearly trying to contain the fury bubbling under the surface.

" _ I'm gonna show you."  _ She growled slowly, and before Lindsey could react, grabbed her by the wrist and ran into the nearest clothing store. She continued running while holding her shopping bags in one hand and dragging Lindsey along with the other, right into the biggest changing room cubicle that was available.

Lindsey was thrown onto the seat in the cubicle and had to take a few moments to process what just happened. "Uhh… what was that all about?" She asked.

"You know what I'm gonna do about it?" Lola asked, pacing around in the cubicle. She flashed her rival a wide scary grin each time she passed by her.

"What, prove me right?" She snickered, spreading her legs open.

Lola stopped pacing around to get up in her face so that their lips were nearly touching. " _ Exactly."  _ She half-purred half-hissed softly. Her breath on Lindsey's face made the latter shiver.

Suddenly, a thought that Lindsey never thought she would have popped up in her head. The opportunity was right there… but could she really go through with it?

...of course, we all know how a story like this is gonna go, so she did. Catching Lola by surprise for perhaps the first time she ever managed to, she brought her hands forward, grabbed her face, and locked their lips together.

Not about to be outdone by the girl that always got second place, Lola pushed down and moved closer to assert her dominance. They could taste both their own and each other's lip gloss. Lola's tasted like watered-down cherries, likely watered down due to the saliva that was already there and the addition of Lindsey's.

Meanwhile, Lindsey's lip gloss was more of a bubblegum flavor. The two flavors even mixed together at times, creating a sweet cherry-gum flavor that even they had to admit tasted good, if their soft moans of " _ mmm"  _ and " _ ahh"  _ that they tried to keep as quiet as possible were anything to go by. And the slippery feeling of their tongues slipping in and battling for dominance, which Lola successfully asserted once again, only made the taste even better now that they could taste it everywhere in their mouths.

Lindsey's tongue pulled out and played with her superior rival's lips, tracing the outline with the tip and running her tongue over them, licking off and tasting some of the lip gloss.

Lola would have protested, but her mind was too fogged up with desire and anger to pay much attention. Instead, she leaned even more onto the seat so that she could grind her knee right into Lindsey's crotch under her blue ruffled dress. Even though it was clothed, she could feel the warm dampness from what was hidden away. She would have made fun of her if it weren't for the fact that she could feel her own panties clinging tightly to her girlhood. Even her thighs felt cold and damp, despite her body heating up and sweating. Foreplay really can get even the most bitter of enemies going, even if it's just temporarily. Which they promised themselves it would be.

In the midst of their passion, bitter fury still lingered between the two, and they took it out on each other. They launched at each other, fighting for dominance once again. They slapped, they bit, they scratched. It went on for some time, and their outfits were getting considerably shredded from the combat. It didn't end until Lola finally managed to get Lindsey trapped right where she wanted her - her face, under her ass.

"Pinned ya!" Lola taunted above her.

It wasn't exactly Lindsey's ideal place to be, however, since it's difficult to breathe when your whole face is being smothered by some bubble booty. She could feel and faintly see a stretch of pastel pink cotton between the cheeks, though it did nothing to ease the suffocating sensation. It was warm too, and her face had been cold from the chilly air of the mall. She could hear Lola sigh in pleasure, presumably due to the feeling of coldness up against her warm skin.

" _ Mmmph?! Mph mm fhwk?!"  _ Lindsey tried to yell out, but her voice was muffled. She could feel her cheeks heating up even more now.

Lola lifted her posterior up a little bit, letting Lindsey catch her breath a bit while she removed her panties and tossed them off to the side.

"What the-" Lindsey tried to get out before Lola slammed down onto her face once again, this time bare. She kept trying to yell at her, but the most she could get out were a couple muffled words and what sounded like a moan.

"I wouldn't waste your breath if I were you, Lindsey~" Lola teased, chuckling darkly and shifting around a little bit. "You can't hold it forever."

Lindsey continued yelling what sounded like muffled profanities. Lola rolled her eyes and lifted her ass up just enough to let Lindsey talk.

"I'll let ya breathe again if you  _ kiss _ it!" Lola said evilly. Using her left hand to balance herself and her knees to keep Lindsey pinned under her, she used her right hand to spread her cheeks out.

"What?! I thought your  _ twin  _ was the gross one!" Lindsey shouted indignantly.

Lola lowered herself a little more to put more weight on top of her opponent, as well as to bring her offer closer to her face. "Well, it's either that or we could stay like this forever."

Lindsey  _ ass- _ essed her choices, and her heartbeat raced even faster than before. Her stomach tied into a knot and she bit her lip. She took a deep breath and went for it with a  _ *splat*  _ sound. She pressed her lips to the hole of soft rosy flesh and gave it a peck as if she were kissing someone's cheek or lips.

"You're doing it! I can't believe you're actually doing it!" Lola cackled like a hyena, grinning widely while she kept herself spread out. A line of drool leaked from the corner of her mouth and down her chin, all the way under it. She felt Lindsey do it a few more times in that spot, and once on her actual right cheek. "All those times I've told you to kiss my ass, and here we are…"

"Is that all you wanted? An opportunity for a pun? Everything you do makes you look more and more like your other siblings." Lindsey grumbled, taking a break.

"Aw, is that all? Don't be shy…" Lola cooed, faking sadness. She then slammed right back down with a wet slapping sound. "Get a little tongue in there, why don't ya?!"

Lindsey cried out as an entirely new taste hit her tongue. It was hard to describe, not exactly sweet but… not that  _ bad  _ either. It was a little bit musky, though. And tangy. Surprisingly, or not surprising since it was Lola, it was clean so at least she could praise the heavens for being merciful. At least it wasn't Lana that was on top of her at that moment. She pushed Lola up enough to get some more leverage, and to see better. She was glad she was only wearing lip gloss rather than lipstick, otherwise she was sure there would be several pink lip-shaped marks there that would only serve to make her more ashamed for what she was about to do.

Tentatively, she inched her face forward and gave an unsure lick. The taste was somewhat better than before, and not as musky. She got a high-pitched squeal out of Lola in response. Smirking, she went for it at a faster pace.

" _ O-oh, wow."  _ Lola panted. Both sets of cheeks blushed a similar reddish-pink tint. She gasped in shock when she felt the wet muscle slip inside. "My my, you really are naughty… and eager." She purred lusciously, lifting herself up more to allow Lindsey to have a better angle and get her face up in there as much as possible.

She brought her middle finger under her dress and started massaging her clit in a counterclockwise circular motion, in the opposite direction that the tongue that was rimming her was going. She had been somewhat curious about stuff like this for some time now, though she used to believe it wouldn't feel as good as porn or witness accounts made it out to be. What a surprise this was! Even more surprising was the fact that it was another girl that was doing this do her. Sure, she had her curiosities, and secret desires that she didn't admit to anyone. Not yet, anyway, as she wasn't sure who she would even confide in. She almost wanted to  _ thank  _ Lindsey, but then remembered her insults from before and quickly banished the thought. She stuck her middle finger into her cunny and started slowly exploring the walls within before thrusting in and out. That combined with the outside stimulation she was receiving brought her close, closer, and closer still, until…

" _ Aaaaahhh!~"  _ Lola moaned loudly, true to her surname. She clenched and unclenched several times while riding out her orgasm. While doing so, she unconsciously slammed her ass right back onto Lindsey's face and stayed there for the next few moments to recover.

Lola then moved her ass off of Lindsey, allowing her to gasp for air while she put her panties back on. "Alright, enough of that. We're not gonna be done  _ that  _ quickly." She moved her hands up the ruffles of Lindsey's dress and felt around for that particular feeling of cloth underneath. Once she found it, she hooked her fingers into it and pulled the ice blue panties down to her ankles. They were spread out in a way that still showed the design on the front pretty well. It was a cartoonish drawing of a white cat's face. " _ Huh, guess Luan isn't the only one that likes visual puns."  _ Lola thought to herself as she lifted the ruffles up to reveal what was hiding underneath.

Despite what had transpired earlier, Lindsey tried to chuckle at what she was witnessing. Did she really have her number one opponent on her knees in front of her right now? Was this her way of finally getting her victory, in the most unorthodox way? One would think that she knew better, having known Lola for most of her life. Key word, "try", however, as she quickly found out that just because Lola was kneeling to her didn't mean she was submitting. In fact, it was anything but, as she was caught off-guard by the sudden contact. Instead of a laugh, she let out a gasp.

"Yeah, you  _ like  _ that, don't you?" Lola asked, as she buried her right middle finger knuckle-deep into her enemy. Her hot pink painted nails were long, but not sharp enough to cause discomfort. It was already wet as an underwater trench, though not quite as deep. Then again, Lola's fingers were thin and short, so it was just as likely that she hadn't hit a dead end yet.

She decided to test that by pushing her middle finger down further, all the way to the hilt and thrust back and forth, slowly but steadily. It was enough to elicit another gasp, much to Lindsey's shame and Lola's pride. She quickened her pace and added another finger, her pointer finger. She didn't waste time with that one and slipped it right in all the way to the hilt.

She looked up at Lindsey, who had her face all scrunched up. It was obvious that she was biting back a moan as well as she could. Lola wasn't having that. Even if she had already made her submit one way, that wasn't enough to please the diva. She didn't just want that, she wanted to make Lindsey her bitch. And she wasn't leaving that fitting room until that happened.

She slipped in yet another finger, the ring finger, all the way once again. By that point, her right hand looked almost like a fist with only her thumb and pinky sticking out. She was going so fast that she was practically punching Lindsey in the cunt. The pressure being applied felt pretty much the same to Lindsey. Wet squelching noises filled the room, and neither of them cared if anyone heard them.

It got to the point where she could no longer hold back. Her tongue lolled out and she panted, moaning and groaning in pleasure. She chastised her brain for letting such embarrassing sounds exit her throat. She already let herself show weakness before, but that was only out of desperation… right?

"Say my name." Lola ordered.

"B-bitch…?" Lindsey snarked while sighing.

"No, that's  _ your  _ name. What's  _ my  _ name?"

Instead of continuing at the same pace, she slowed to a stop for a few moments before thrusting hard once. It made another wet squelching noise, though louder than the other ones. She held the three fingers in place and rotated them in a circular motion, rubbing up and massaging the warm, damp folds they touched. She was sure her fingers were intensely pruned now, but that wouldn't last long enough to be a nuisance. What  _ was  _ a nuisance was Lindsey's pride. She could tell it was diminishing by the second, but, pertaining to the stereotype, a princess is rarely, if ever, patient.

"Go on… say my name and I'll let you get off." Lola said in a dark and husky voice.

In the heat of the moment, that was an offer that Lindsey couldn't refuse. "L-Lola! There, I said it!" She cried out.

"And what are you? I think you said it before."

"A… A bitch?"

"So you're Lola's little bitch, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, go on.  _ Say it. _ "

" _ I'm your bitch! I'm Lola's little b-bitch!" _

Lola smirked with satisfaction, pulled her fingers out and stood up, much to Lindsey's confusion and dismay.

"Hey, you promised-!"

"Calm down, you will. You just gotta wait." Lola observed her three pruned fingers curiously. They were slick and dripping with juices, and emitted a fishy smell that made Lindsey nearly gag, but made Lola…  _ hungry.  _ She brought them up to her face and stuck her tongue out, but stopped short just as she was about to lick them. She had a better idea.

They were already drying, so she acted fast, slipping them into Lindsey's mouth, which was already open due to her panting to catch her breath.

"What the fuck?" Lindsey asked while Lola moved her fingers around in her mouth, spreading the taste of her own cunny on every inch of her tongue.

"How's it taste?" Lola casually asked, as though she were asking what the weather was, or what time of day it was.

"Weird…" Weird as it was, it was better than the taste from earlier. It tasted kind of sweet. Then again, that one wasn't all that bad either, even if she wouldn't admit it.

After a minute of that, Lola took her fingers out and wiped them on Lindsey's dress, much to her ire. She knelt down again, not paying much attention to how uncomfortable the cold, hard floor felt. "Remember what you called me earlier?" She growled angrily.

"What, a carpet muncher?"

"Yeah exactly, and you know… you should really choose your words wisely." She said before slowly dragging her tongue across her rival's slit. She flicked her tongue a few times just to be a tease. The whimpering she heard were like music to her ears. It wasn't like she even had any experience either, all she really knew was what she read about in stories and saw in videos on certain sites she only visited while in Incognito mode. Judging by her temporary partner's reactions, she was doing a pretty good job.

"I… I-I hate your guts…" Lindsey rasped. Although it came out harshly, the passion that slipped into the statement couldn't be hidden, no matter how much she tried.

Lola looked up from her meal with half-lidded eyes filled with lust, and met Lindsey's own. She grinned a wicked grin, the saliva that coated it glistening in the fluorescent lighting that the ceiling lamp provided. It emphasized the elongated top canine teeth that looked more like they belonged to a cat than a human, but she always did have the grace, sleekness and cleverness of one anyway. It was a trait she shared with her twin sister, though since she got braces a few years ago and just recently had them removed while Lana never had any, hers weren't as long and didn't jut out as much. Nevertheless, at that moment it made her appear both intimidating and beautiful at the same time.

"I'd say the same thing, but I dunno. Yours are actually quite tasty." Her eyes drifted back to finish what Lindsey had started. She dipped her tongue back in, this time getting her face in as much as she could. While her tongue worked on the lower area, every time her head moved, her nose brushed up against the sensitive little nub. Pink always was her favorite color, and no wonder why.

She continued lapping up sloppily, as if she were a thirsty dog drinking from a bowl of water. Hearing Lindsey moan louder and louder only made her go faster and deeper. The heat radiating from her crotch in her face was intense as well, and she had to tilt her head upwards to gasp for fresh air several times. The longer that went on, the more Lola realized she had to breathe through her nose. It certainly helped her stay down for longer.

Meanwhile, Lindsey was having a blast, and felt as though that was about to happen literally, soon enough. In an odd way, the feeling of arousal that intense was almost palpable for her, and it was sweet. It reminded her of how Lola's fingers tasted.

Eventually, she reached the end of the line. She felt as though her whole body had been struck by lighting, and she clenched tightly. "F-fucking hell,  _ Lola! _ " She whined while gripping the edges of the hard seat tightly. Her teal high heels dug into the ground, and she feared that the heel part might snap from the pressure. Luckily, that didn't happen while she rode out the rest of her orgasm, enjoying the TV static-like feeling taking over in her lower body.

Once it had diminished, the two of them stayed still in their spots. Even Lola looked worn out from the experience, her face sprayed with shining girlcum. She stood up and wiped it off with her hand, then shook it twice as if she just finished washing her hands.

"So  _ that's  _ what a hatefuck is…" Lola murmured, dusting herself off.

"Just so we're clear, we're still enemies." Lindsey said, getting up as well and smoothing out her tattered dress.

"Of course we are. That's the definition of a hatefuck."

"No homo though, right?"

Lola brought a finger that still had a distinct smell to it up to her chin. "Hmmm…"

"Well?! Say 'no homo!'" Lindsey demanded irritatedly and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

Lola leaned in and, with the most smug pussy-eating grin she could make, whispered a single word. " _ Nah." _

With that, she turned around and swung the fitting room door open, walking away with her bags and laughing her noblewoman laugh. " _ Ohohohoho!" _ She cackled without paying any attention to Lindsey's glaring or her yelling at her to come back and say 'no homo', like the utter madlass she had always been. And now that she had played her adversary like a fiddle once again, she was in the mood for some more shopping. She needed some new threads anyway, since her current outfit was torn from the catfight.


	2. Lana and Lindsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! I decided to continue this thing after all, and make the fic title make sense. I might do a third chapter, though that would be the last one. And I'm not completely sure if I will. Also, just a fair warning, this does get a little bit gross near the end. At the time I wrote this chapter, it was my first time including such a kink in a smut scene. Besides, people always tell you to try new things, and here I am doing exactly that with my writing. Again, tread carefully and I hope you can enjoy it at least somewhat.

Ah, Monday morning. That day of the week that signals the end of a relaxing weekend and sends people off to school or work. It is the bane of many people's existence, and could you really blame them?

This particular Monday morning was also two days after a special trip to the mall that Lola and Lindsey would never forget. Lola seemed quite unchanged from the experience, other than having a newfound smug aura that seemed to radiate from her whenever she and Lindsey passed by each other in the hallways of Royal Woods High School. Lindsey, meanwhile, was only even more jealous, but she held her head high and occasionally spouted out whatever insult her mind could cook up on the spot whenever they passed by. No need to change the routine if a situation that bizarre is gonna happen again, right? Well…

Currently, she was hanging out in the bathroom and chatting with her gaggle of friends that were more like followers. Class was always boring to her, and them as well. Typical stuff you'd expect from a bunch of high school girls. And right on time, another visitor came walking in.

The visitor wore a blue shirt that had a grinning mouth filled with sharp teeth as a decal, with the words " _Bite me!"_ written above it in a scratchy-edgy white font. Other than that, nothing much else really changed about their outfit. They still had a pair of dingy denim overalls on, and had blonde matted hair cut short, on top of which sat a red baseball cap turned backwards. The bangs that stuck out of the cap got into their eyes a little bit, but they didn't seem to mind much. They even still had a gap in their teeth where their front teeth should have been. Something about an accident that happened during gator wrestling three years ago, according to the rumors.

Lana Loud pushed open the door and walked inside, clutching a hall pass in her left hand and letting the door swing shut behind her. When she saw Lindsey, she stopped in her tracks and grinned at her, clearly trying to stop herself from laughing.

Lindsey stopped what she was saying mid-sentence once when she took notice of the new arrival. "Girls, I need to have a little chat, and I would appreciate some privacy." She said, her eyes narrowing at the ball-capped girl. Something about her triggered something within the teal diva, but she wasn't so much offended as she was… horny?

Taking at least half of the hint, they scurried out like nocturnal bugs scurrying out of sight in the presence of a human. The two remaining students in the room stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something.

"Can I help you?" Lana asked, still grinning, abeliet a little confused.

"What's so funny?" Lindsey demanded to know, crossing her arms.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about what happened between you and Lola back at the mall."

A faint red blush dusted the red-haired diva's cheeks. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked, preparing herself to deny everything.

"Before you try to deny everything, Lola told me. I knew something was up when she started complaining about her usual outfit being all ripped up."

"W-well what's it to you, huh? You member of the Z-se-"

"Lola told me you called me that too…" Lana growled and narrowed her eyes. "And that wasn't even the first time hearing that one spew out of the shithole you call a mouth. At least be original with your insults." She groaned in a bored fashion.

"I _am_ original!" Lindsey insisted.

"Says the one that looks like the store brand version of my twin sister. Then again, I probably shouldn't be comparing you two. After all, unlike her, you'll always be in second place."

Lindsey looked like she was about to pop a vein or two as her fists clenched and she shook with anger. "And so will you. Remember that middle school prom when you had to go stag?" She smirked.

"Ain't nothing wrong with going stag. Besides, middle school prom isn't and never will be a big enough thing to get worked up over." Lana snorted. Though she didn't show it, that memory did bruise her pride a little bit.

Lindsey sauntered over to her and stroked the ruffian's chin softly. This unintentionally elicited a small purr, if one could even call it that. It was more of a low grumble that she could hear bubbling from her throat, but her eyes were closed and she was smiling, so clearly she liked how it felt.

"Oh you _like_ that, don't ya?" Lindsey may have been calling her shots a little too early, but the way she saw it, now was her chance. Her attempt at dominance had completely failed in that fitting room. Lola and Lana were technically identical twins, in the loosest sense of the term. So, Lana was pretty much just the rougher and dirtier version of the princess that dommed her two days ago, right? Perhaps this was her chance to try again and finally taste victory for once.

Well, she'd be tasting _something_ pretty soon.

"Well well, aren't you an eager one?! You want in on it too, hmm?"

Lana grinned a toothy grin that made her canines poke out. The poor lighting in the bathroom made it appear even more dark and lustful. That in turn made the roughed up tomboy appear all the more intimidating, which Lindsey certainly knew wasn't a case of looks being deceiving. Despite that, she decided to do what she did best - she poked the metaphorical bear and take its honey while remaining confident that doing so would go well.

In one attempted but quite bungled swift move, she pulled Lana by her overall straps into the stall that was closest to them, pushed the door shut, and held her as though she were doing a reverse trust fall. Or perhaps one of those flirty dance moves that classical movies and cartoons from back in the day always showed.

The stall wasn't the cleanest out of them all, but it would have to do for now. Especially considering what _else_ Lindsey wanted to do. She sneakily pulled out a tiny camera, and put it on the bathroom stall door, setting it to record. She carried it around with her often just in case there was a chance for blackmail, and using her phone would have been much too obvious. Now, it was in an obvious spot, but Lindsey was also known for always underestimating others, whether they be a superior rival or said rival's twin sister that she delighted in picking on any time she saw her. Sometimes even when she didn't see her.

Little did she know, even though she should have, Lana noticed everything she did. She was about to object, but held her tongue for two reasons. One, by the way things seemed to have been going, she was just about to get laid. Even in one of her favorite places of the school, how lucky was that? And two, another trait the twins shared was their tendency to play around for their own amusement, like a cat playing with a mouse. She had an even better idea, so for the time being she decided to go with it and pretend she didn't see anything.

Suppressing another chuckle, Lana went with the flow when Lindsey dove in for a rather intimate and deep kiss right on the mouth. A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. During the kiss, Lindsey curiously ran her tongue over Lana's teeth. Those chompers were apparently something to be feared, if the fights she had gotten in were any proof of that. They weren't _normal_ by any means. She remembered that Lola appeared to have elongated canines, though she wondered if it was just in her head. She figured that Lana would share the trait, but to a much more noticeable degree, and now she had confirmation.

Lindsey moved her mouth away from Lana's and lifted the top side of her lips up. They were slightly yellowed but still cleaner than one would expect from someone like Lana. Her canine teeth were more comparable to the fangs of a lion, which added even more to the intimidation factor.

"Holy crap, that is _gnarly…_ " She remarked.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Lana said casually. On the inside, she was quite pleased about hearing that.

Steering away from that, Lindsey decided to move on to another one of the tomboy's prominent features. Lana noticed that Lindsey noticed, and the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

With a hop, she leapt forward and pinned Lindsey to the wall, a hand behind her head to prevent it from getting hit. The way she was pinned had her crouched down, not too low but low enough to get a faceful of clothed tits. She could feel the warmness even with the cotton shirt and denim overall straps over them. Her face heated up even more.

Sure, she wasn't as busty as Lola had been, from what she could tell, anyway, but size isn't everything. She thought it was a little bit weird since they were identical twins, but then again she did also hear something about how if one is more muscular, there's less fat which then results in smaller tits. Or some shit like that.

And the bust she did have was pretty impressive regardless. They were either on the bigger side of B-cups or the smaller side of C-cups. It was hard to tell, but they were comparatively bigger than Lindsey's that just barely made the cut as B-cups.

Lana hastily undid the buttons of her overalls and pulled the straps off her shoulders so they hung at her hips instead. She then pulled her shirt up above her head, nearly getting herself tangled up midway. She growled in annoyance and wriggled around until she freed herself, and then threw the shirt onto the metal box the toilet paper was contained in.

The overalls were carelessly thrown on top of the shirt, turned inside-out and leaving her in just socks, sneakers, and undergarments. Her hat also fell off, so she turned around and bent down to pick it up and put it back on, giving Lindsey an eyeful of her impressively-sized ass that rivaled Lola's.

In doing so, it was revealed that both of her undergarments were frilly, and frankly not cheap lingerie. Probably from one of those stores at the mall, "Vicky's Secret" or something like that. Both were a deep Prussian blue, and had a sapphire blue lace trim around the edges along with a neat little black bowtie in the middle. It was now Lindsey's turn to laugh.

_"Don't tell anyone. And don't even think about kinkshaming me."_ She warned with a low snarl, despite knowing of the camera from earlier. If she played this right, and she had a feeling she would, she would have nothing to worry about. Even then she could take the teasing, since she did quite often from Lola who already knew. And if anyone else found out, well, she personally had no problem with leaving a trail of teeth behind her if that's what she had to do.

She then undid the clasp of her bra on her back. Her breasts bounced once, as soon as they were free from the last remnant of their cloth prison.

Lindsey couldn't help but stare at the view in front of her. Not only the mammaries that were right in her face, but her muscular and lean build as well. She was definitely ripped despite not sporting a full six-pack. It was more like a four-pack, and other than that pretty much the build of a big cat, like a jaguar. More evidence of the fights she'd been in and had put those muscles to use were the scars. Most of them were old and a dark pink color, though one or two appeared to be more recent. From knowing them both for many years, she knew that she and Lola sometimes got into sparring matches, and that princess sure knew how to hold her own against her twin.

"Like what ya see?" Lana asked in a taunting manner. Taking the sight of Lindsey looking like she was about to drool as a yes, she pushed her body onto her and pressed her buxom into her face even more. "Here's a better look!"

Lindsey squealed in shock, high-pitched at first before getting cut-off and muffled by the warm flesh. Lola didn't do this that last time, and though she was much too haughty to admit it, she was a little bit curious. Reaching out a hand, she gave the right boob a gentle squeeze. It felt even warmer in her hands, and she was sweating like crazy!

While Lindsey was busy with her hands, Lana put her own dexterity to work and swiftly pulled the ruffled blue dress over her head, throwing it on top of her own clothes. The lacy bra fell onto the wet floor with a _*flop*_ , but Lana was too into the moment to notice. Even if she did notice, she wouldn't have cared.

She unhooked Lindsey's bra that looked similar except it was more of an azure blue with a trim of the same color, and no bowtie. She also had the same panties that she wore on Saturday at the mall, though they seemed to be pretty fresh. The image of the cartoon cat decal got a small snort of laughter out of her. She did away with those as well and put them where everything else had gone and all that remained was Lana's own frilly panties that one would not expect someone like her to wear.

By then, Lindsey was more familiar with what she was dealing with, so Lana reached her hands out toward her and did some exploring of her own. Not entirely sure what to do, she did a little bit of groping as well. After a few moments of that, she ran her thumb over one of the perky pink nipples and pressed into it like a button.

A jolt of electricity ran through her body and she yipped from the sudden feeling. Although Lindsey had played around with herself there before, Lana's unfamiliar rough touch felt alien compared to her own and the feeling of pleasure was many times more powerful.

Realizing just how this worked, Lana continued doing that before rubbing in a circular motion. The more she did it, and the harder she pressed and pinched, the puffier and deeper in color they got. Lindsey's yipping turned into moaning of differing pitches. In the midst of this, she felt that her own were being neglected.

"Suck on 'em." Lana commanded, stopping what she was doing until she saw and felt Lindsey latch onto one of her breasts and sucked. She let out a low moan that sounded like something between a whine and a lion's bellow, deep yet light at the same time. She felt Lindsey move to the other and bite down.

She had meant to bite harder, but ended up just giving a soft love bite, if she could even call it that. Either way, she could tell Lana was into it. Her mind was too cloudy to really think about it as she kept going.

As that happened, Lana closed her eyes and felt like she was transported into a whole different world, one of only the pleasure she was feeling at that very moment.

Not wanting to leave Lindsey hanging even if she was still a little mad at her, she snapped out of that world and went back to groping and rubbing just like she was doing before. She was a little bit saddened by knowing she wouldn't be able to make milk, but it was pretty hot, and oddly cute in a way, to watch Lindsey try.

Eventually, Lana had enough of that and moved her hands and body away, taking a step back. Her face was just as flustered as Lindsey's, and her mind was fogged up by horniness. Lindsey panted with her tongue out, sweat rolling down her face and body while she regained her bearings.

While Lana regained her own, she came to realize that in a situation like this, the world was her oyster. " _Hmm… oyster…"_ She thought, and that's when she decided what she wanted. She quickly peeled her undies off and tossed them into the pile to _really_ get down to business. She walked over to where Lindsey was standing a little bit hunched over.

"Ey Lindsey, ya like oysters?" She asked.

Lindsey tilted her head in confusion and squinted her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… Do. You. Like. Oysters?" It wasn't until she was bare-ass naked that Lana realized how cold the air in the bathroom was, but she'd warm up once she got back to the thing they had going on.

"Yes… why?" Lindsey's eyes drifted down to Lana's crotch, which was dripping with arousal and running down her legs.

"Just, get down on your knees… and open up."

Lindsey stared down at the gross bathroom floor with perplexment and disgust. "But it's all dirty and _gross-_ "

"Oh, as if you didn't get all down 'n dirty with Lola. I heard about everything, and I mean _everything_ that happened because Lola's a bit of a chatterbox."

Lindsey grumbled something as she crouched down until her knees were on the floor. Lana pushed her down a little bit more, until her face was at crotch level. She made sure that they weren't facing a wall so that Lindsey's head wouldn't be banging on it from what they were about to do. Even if some of the things Lindsey had said to her and Lola over the years sometimes made her want to.

Lana lowered herself into a sort of sitting position, as if she was sitting in a chair backwards. Lindsey then realized exactly what Lana meant when she asked if she liked oysters. Lola did something similar for her, so it was only fair that she got her turn too, right?

The taste was sweet, yet salty at the same time. It was likely the sweat from earlier surrounding the meal causing the saltiness. Lindsey wondered if this was how all pussy tasted, and she was a little bit on the fence on that. On one hand, she was a little bit grossed out by the slimy texture on top of the skin, kind of like chicken fat. On the other hand, though, this was delicious and she was already deep in the well, so the only way to go was deeper.

It didn't take long for Lana to have had enough of just staying in that same position, and she fixed her stance to have a little more ground to keep steady, standing up a little bit. Much to Lindsey's surprise, she started moving back and forth slowly, making sure to get every inch in contact with her tongue. Steadily, she increased her pace until she was practically thrusting, holding onto Lindsey's shoulders while she humped her face as if it were regular sex.

" _D-damn, how ya holdin' u-up… y-ah yah lil' fucker?!"_ Lana panted between breaths as she kept going at it.

Lindsey couldn't really answer other than with a few soft moans that got drowned out by Lana's loud howling. She struggled to hold her head up with her tongue sticking out that way, and the threat of getting whacked up the nose by the pelvis bone. Occasionally, her teeth brushed up due to the impact of each thrust. She had to hold onto Lana's legs with a death grip to prevent herself from falling over.

Unlike Lola, Lana likely never shaved down there. It was like a tangled blonde bush. Guess she no longer had to ask if the carpet matched the drapes. The smell was more concentrated there, and both that and the hair tickled her nose, making it hard to breathe. Still, she continued onwards since despite the adversaries she was dealing with, it was all worth it.

In an odd twist of events, Lindsey could feel a building sensation of fire pooling from her abdomen to her core, like magma flowing at a shockingly fast pace. She wouldn't have thought it to be possible, didn't there have to be something there providing pressure there for that to happen? Apparently not, or perhaps the pleasure of the whole situation was just so overwhelming.

Lana was edging close as well. She was biting her lip in a way that went further than just her lip, making the top row of her teeth visible with her mouth closed. Since she still had a gap where her front teeth should have been, her elongated canines made her look like a sabertooth tiger. Her incisors and premolars were visible too, but not as big or noticeable as the top canines that looked more like large fangs.

Keeping her mouth closed like that muffled her moans enough so that it wouldn't escape the closed door of the room, but they were still lucky that they had the bathroom to themselves since anyone else in there could have heard them.

The feeling overwhelmed Lindsey, and her stomach dropped like that feeling you get when you feel like you're falling down. Yet at the same time, she felt like she was rocketing upwards. She let out a loud, long gargled moan as she let loose, making the floor where she was kneeling even wetter.

Lana opened her eyes after being alerted by the noise, and took notice of what had happened. With a wide grin she went even harder a few times before she hit her own limit. Grabbing her head instead of her shoulders, she stood upwards and pressed her crotch forward. It was probably the straightest she ever stood, both considering how horrid her usual posture was and the sheer lack of straightness of the situation.

The same feeling occurred except instead of the floor, it rained from Lindsey's mouth down her chin and dripped down her neck. She heard a swallowing sound, so she assumed some got inside as well. That knowledge only made her smile even wider.

They both stood up and stepped away from each other, again to collect their thoughts. They weren't even sure how much time had passed, but they were probably cutting class. Lana's eyes darted to a piece of plastic on the floor - it was the bathroom pass.

Lana bent down to pick it up. "Oh that reminds me, I still came here for something, so…" She rubbed the back of her neck.

Lindsey was about to step out, but then she saw the camera she put on the door who knows how long ago. That and, y'know, she needed her clothes back. And then, she and Lana's eyes locked, staring directly into them. A few seconds more of that, and there was an understanding between the two of them.

Lana laughed at the absurdity of the whole thing. "Damn, guess you're just as gross as me! Alright, I-I got an idea. Just take off your socks and shoes, you'll thank me later." She managed to get out between chuckles. She facepalmed and shook her head with a grin while doing so herself.

"Hey, speak for yourself!" Lindsey shouted in offense and added an indignant " _Hmph!"_ She followed the order anyway and moved them out of the stall, just in case.

"I mean, you kinda are though. But hey, that's kinda hot too, so…" Lana walked up behind her. "Alright, onto your knees again, and your hands too." She ordered and tapped her ass gently twice.

"But the ground is wet-"

"And it'll get wetter."

Lindsey grumbled something again and got back down onto the floor. Her knees were hurting from being on the cold, hard tile floor for so long, but she put them back anyway. She allowed Lana to fix her position so that her ass was up in the air and her head was down, like a yoga pose.

"You know where this is going, right?" Lana asked, then flashed a quick smile for the camera and gave it a wink.

"You're fucking gross, you know that? But yeah, I do." Lindsey confirmed.

"Awww, compliments just make this whole thing even better."

Lana slowly and carefully straddled Lindsey from the back, shuffling around to get her aim right. She then stood up and kept her knees bent so that instead of a sitting position, she was squatting above.

"I didn't mean it as a compli-" Lindsey was cut off by a low hiss and the sudden feeling of hot liquid being poured right onto two of her most sensitive bits. She felt the stream hit her tailbone and dribble down her crack, eventually reaching the pussy and dripping to the ground, making both even wetter than they already were. A cold shiver ran through her body, and she didn't realize she was grinning for the majority of it, more focused on clenching her teeth and holding back a moan, if only for the camera. It broke out and she let out what sounded like a mix between a sigh, a moan, and a huff.

When it did hit the ground, it made a quiet but audible splattering sound. It was like music to the tomboy's ears. In her excitement, she tried lifting her right leg up like a dog. It made the stream follow the direction of the leg instead of where she wanted it to be, so she put it back on the ground with a little _*splish*_ sound.

It didn't last too long, even though there was a lot that was being held in the source. At that moment, they were both glad to have been completely in the buff. It's a lot harder to get rid of that distinct smell from clothes than from skin. And the obvious damp spots, nobody wants that.

"Alright, y-you had your… your f-fun…" Lindsey turned her head and said in an irritated voice, trying to hide how much she enjoyed the element of degradation. Even though Lana knew, and Lindsey knew that she knew. "Now how are we supposed to fix it, huh?"

Lana leaned over from her spot and smirked, her eyes glinting with mischief. "I have an idea."

She crouched down and moved her hands from Lindsey's back to hold onto her hips for the proper leverage. Without any hesitation, she licked down as far as she could reach, up all along the crack to the tailbone. She repeated that a few more times, savoring the mingling flavors each time. She was gross, and she'd been embracing that fact her whole life. Even though she had a few standards now, this wasn't one of them.

"A-and you call _me_ gross…" Lindsey whined between moans that she could no longer hold back. Lola may have subdued her in that fitting room, but this was something else! And truth be told, though she would never tell anyone, she was loving every minute of it.

Even when savoring something, Lana worked fast and had already licked everything clean off of the redhead diva. Saliva coated every spot her tongue had touched, and glistened in the flickering fluorescent ceiling light. She was panting heavily by the time she was done.

They stood up and wiped themselves dry with the low-grade two-ply toilet paper that was provided and got dressed. It felt weird having warm clothes on again after being so used to being exposed to the cool air. Their faces were even warmer, and their cheeks were a deep red.

Once Lindsey regained her bearings, she took the camera off of the stall door and shoved it in Lana's face, still assuming she hadn't seen it. "Hah! Look what I've got here!" She said triumphantly. Her gloating grin drooped when she noticed that Lana didn't look surprised at the very least. If anything, she looked _bored._

"Oh yeah, I know about that." Lana said and snatched the camera right out of Lindsey's hands, examining it. "Wow, this is actually really neat. What model is this?"

"That's not important. What's important is that I've got blackmail now!" Lindsey tried to reach for the camera, but Lana held it high above her head.

"Oh come on, the only person that I know can blackmail properly is my twin. And she wouldn't just use some easily noticeable camera to do it, either."

"Wait, you _saw_ it earlier?!"

"Of course I did, a blind person could've seen it! And what are you gonna do, show the school? I don't care what they think of me, I never did, and if anything they'll just make fun of _you_ instead." Lana took on the triumph that Lindsey had earlier. "They expect me to be gross, but you… not so much."

"W-well, then they'll know your… your secret! Yep, no more closet for you!" Lindsey crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

Lana stared blankly for a second before bursting out in laughter. She continued guffawing for a few more moments before composing herself. A few chuckles later, she cleared her throat. "Honey, there is no closet anymore. I came out, what… last year? Everyone knows, I'm surprised you don't. And if you think I'm afraid of anything you could possibly do, well, you've got a big storm coming."

"Shit…" Was all Lindsey could say.

"No wonder Lola was able to work you over like that. You try to emulate her, yet you lack the brains she has."

"H-how dare you?! What, you think _you_ can intimidate me?!"

"In a few ways, yeah. I mean, didn't I just, heh, _mark_ you, so to speak?" Lana started pacing around the room, still holding onto the camera. "And here's the thing. Sure, I'm still a little salty about the thing you implied the other day, but insults like that are nothing new from you at this point. You've been picking on me for most of my life now, and I've stopped giving a shit. I kinda had to, since that's all you know how to do."

"Excuse you?!"

"Y'know, I didn't expect my first time to go like this. I had fun, and I still am."

"Well of course _you_ had fun, you-"

"...carpet muncher? Tsk tsk, recycling insults as always." Lana chastised. Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Lana clutched her hall pass and opened the stall door. "And right on time. Well, I gotta go, so… thanks, I guess. At least now I can say I _went down in History!_ " She winked again, and exited the room. She stopped the camera from recording and hid it under her hat along the way back to class.


	3. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end of this little adventure in lewdness. You know, sometimes I wonder if I should write more hetero stuff. Then again... I find it more fun to write stuff like this. Also, this is the second fic of mine that doesn't have Loudcest involved. The urge to include it in this chapter was pretty strong, but... I want this to be set in a different AU than all the Lolana fics of mine are. I like having different AUs. And besides, there'll always be an opportunity for it some other time. Here, I wanted to explore a character that I feel needs to be explored more in the fandom, including smut in the realm of aging characters up. Hope you enjoy my attempt at a threesome scene, and also this is the first time I've ever hit the 6k mark, let alone made it to 6.6k. Fenrir out!

While Saturdays are fun, and nobody likes Mondays (unless you were either Lana or Lindsey on a particular Monday), the one day that everyone in Royal Woods High School looks forward to is Friday. That day was a reminder that a week of working hard pays off when you get to rest for two and a half days. And when school finally lets out for the weekend, the sigh of relief is utter bliss.

Sometimes, though, that sigh of relief gets delayed for one reason or another.

For Lindsey, last Saturday was weird and Monday was wild, to say the least. During the days that followed, nothing much happened other than snide remarks and innuendos being passed in the hallway. She wanted to be happy about that, because who knew what her gaggle of follower-friends would say if they found out exactly why the bathroom floor was wetter and stickier than usual, or what exactly had happened to her original outfit at the mall? Anyone else probably wouldn't give a rat's ass, but Lindsey knew better than to think that the same would be true for her followers, err, friends… _followeinds_. The more you thought about it, the sadder it got.

Yet… she couldn't get those memories out of her head. Anytime she tried to think of anything else, even for just a second, it immediately went back to those particular events. In fact, she wanted to make even _more_ memories, and that carnal desire got stronger and stronger the longer she let it fester. The bitter rivalry she had with Lola was still there, and now she could consider Lana to be a rival too now that she had beaten her in her own game of mockery. She was conflicted, both physically and mentally, about everything now and she had just about enough.

Love them or hate them, it was still an obsession. Love them or hate them, that was the question. The phrases " _thank you"_ and " _fuck you"_ blended together in her thoughts, and she was no stranger to double enteres anyway. And though she didn't want to admit it, she missed the raw passion and lust of those two like a high-maintenance chick would miss her diamonds.

That's why she ended up going around the school trying to find them both, asking others if they had seen them. She'd been waiting for what felt like forever during and after the last class on Friday. Eventually, she managed to find them both and whisked them away into the school bathroom. It was still somewhat of a safe haven for her, despite all the reminders she got from it.

"Well well, what's _this_ about?" Lola asked in a teasing manner. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Ohhh nothing much, just… wanted to know how you two have been these past couple days." Lindsey smirked and pulled the top part of her dress down a little bit to reveal some cleavage, the rest being hidden by a bra.

The Loud twins couldn't help but stare and blush, Lola especially since she hadn't gotten that specific experience during the fitting room incident.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked, not sure whether to look away or to keep her eyes glued there. She decided on the latter.

Lindsey pulled the dress back up like the tease that she was. "What am _I_ doing? I should be asking the two of you the same thing. And maybe I should ask, _who_ are you doing?" She twirled around and lightly scratched under Lana's chin the way she did a few days ago. She heard the purring noise again and chuckled.

"Quit stalling, what's going on here?" Lana asked in annoyance while she tilted her head to the left to give Lindsey more room for chin-scratching.

"Heh, funny you bring up _stalling_ in particular, Lana." The auburn-haired girl tittered, pointing at the bathroom stalls in front of them.

"Yeah yeah I know, I fucked ya _silly_ in one of those and I still have the camera, and I showed Lola everything. Doesn't answer the question, though."

The statement about the camera got an irked " _hmph"_ from Lindsey. That blackmail camera was expensive.

"Alright, enough!" Lola huffed in exasperation. "What's this about? Crawling back for more?"

Lana leaned in and placed her hands on her hips as well, giving her a smug grin. "Yeah, was I not wild enough back there?"

Lola turned to her twin with an air of offended haughtiness. "Of course not, I did it better. I _did_ get to her first, after all." She boasted.

"Just because you were first doesn't mean you were the best! Can you say you up and _marked_ your rival the way I did? No, I think the fuck not." Lana retorted.

"And just because you're gross and are into gross stuff doesn't make you the better one! Did she say she was your bitch? No, I think the fuck not."

Lindsey stood there and watched them argue with a sly smile crossing her lips. Oh yeah, it was all coming together. She waited a little bit more before interrupting them. "You know, I think I might have an idea of who the better one is."

Lola and Lana stopped their fighting now that their interest was piqued. "Who?" They both demanded to know.

"Here's the thing. I said that I _might_ know. It's hard to tell right now, though. But, I have an idea of how we can all find out~" Lindsey bit her lip in anticipation for what she was about to say.

"Go on…"

"Are you two up for a… _sleepover?_ Maybe we can settle things there, and things can go back to normal."

The twins' eyebrows raised and they looked toward each other. They turned away and got into a huddle, whispering to each other. Lindsey couldn't hear what they were saying, but going by their body language of nods and giggles, things seemed to be going well. They turned back around, their eyes closed and heads held high. They opened their eyes and tilted their heads down. Although they tried to appear calm and collected, Lindsey could detect a mischievous glint in both of their eyes.

"We're in."

* * *

The trip back home filled them with anticipation, making them much antsier than they ever were after school. They usually enjoyed the drive back. They had asked Lucy to stop near the mall since they needed to get a few things, and although she wasn't pleased with the request, she obliged. The only thing was that they had to make their trip quick since Lucy was not too keen on waiting very long.

They hadn't specified exactly why they needed to make a surprise visit to the mall, but fifteen minutes later they raced back into the car with two full shopping bags. Lucy didn't know what was in them, and found it rather odd that Lana, who usually hated shopping regardless of where it was done, was just as desperate to go on the visit as Lola was. She could have easily asked to stay in the car. Lucy shrugged it off, since at least they would finally be getting back home soon.

Once they got back to the house, they raced right upstairs, still holding the bag. Along the way they also greeted Lynn and Lincoln who were currently visiting during their break; Lincoln's break from college and Lynn's break from adult life in general.

"What's up with them?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, they seem pretty excited." Lincoln observed.

"Apparently someone's coming over for a sleepover. I'm guessing they're just taking advantage of the fact that Mom and Dad are taking a mini-vacation for three days. Which leaves me in charge…" Lucy replied with a mix of monotone and annoyance.

"Sleepover? And just one other person? You'd think at their age they'd have a whole party coming along with an opportunity like this." Lynn snarked. "Times sure have changed since _I_ was sixteen, I guess."

"Honestly, I would prefer this over a party. Besides, it's not like they're home alone. It's not a free-for-all that Mr. Grouse would come knocking on the door and yelling at us for."

* * *

Hours later, when nighttime had fallen and dinner was already had so Lucy was now free to do her own things, the doorbell rang. Lucy didn't really feel like getting the door, but she wasn't about to yell at the top of her lungs to call the twins downstairs either. Even if she tried, she doubted her voice would carry all the way to the second floor. So she let the guest in herself.

"Lindsey? What are you doing here?"

"Are Lola and Lana here?" Lindsey asked.

"Err, yes, they are. Why?"

"Didn't they tell you that they were having a sleepover and I'm invited?"

"Oh, yes. They did tell me, but I didn't expect…" Lucy trailed off.

"...the guest to be me?" Lindsey finished. "Yeah, we wanna… _bury the hatchet._ Should be fun, right?"

"Okay then, come in. Just don't make too much noise up there, I don't want my movie getting interrupted."

Lindsey walked in and beelined straight upstairs where they had told her they would be. Lucy closed the door and flopped onto the couch, switching the lights off and the TV on. She smiled a little bit as typical horror movie music and screams filled the dark room, only illuminated by the TV screen.

" _Alright, one door down from here…"_ Lindsey thought to herself as she arrived in front of Lucy and Lynn's room at the top of the stairs. She took a few steps to the right and knocked on the door.

She heard some shuffling sounds for a few moments before they suddenly stopped. _"Come in!"_ Called two voices from the other side of the door, one feminine and one gruff.

She did so, and was greeted by the sight of both of the twins sitting and waiting on Lola's bed. They had chosen her bed specifically because it was bigger than Lana's and would thus have enough room for all of the expected participants. There were two paper bags on the far edge of the bed, the items more noticeable now that a few had been taken out.

Both were quite scantily clad. Lola was in nothing but pink shiny leather arm-length gloves and knee-length white stockings with pale pink stripes, emphasizing her curvy figure. It wasn't really an hourglass figure, but if anything it was even better. Meanwhile, Lana wore a black leather chest garterbelt harness. The straps under her breasts and the vertical strap on the sternum between them made the plump milky orbs pop out tastefully and nearly appear just as large as Lola's but not quite, while the other two straps just above her hips that were connected by a round metal ring emphasized her lean and muscular figure.

They were both also holding something in their teeth through their sly, knowing grins. Lola held the handle of a wooden paddle, the flat part of which had six small holes as part of a less air-resistant design. Lana, meanwhile, tightly held a black leather collar with a leash attached to a D-ring, the steel parts shining in the light the room lamp provided. The collar had rectangular metal studs lining it for decoration as well, and appeared to be a snap-on collar so it could easily be removed.

All Lindsey could do other than stare and drool was utter "O-oh my…"

Lola beckoned for her to come towards them with a single finger, still holding her pose. She didn't even have to actually say anything to get the message across, and soon the newest arrival was sitting on the bed between the two. She stuck out like a sore thumb as the only one modestly dressed. That soon changed as they wasted no time doing away with the pesky clothes that would get in the way of what was about to go down.

"We spent a fortune on everything that we've got here today, but I have a feeling it's gonna be worth it." Lola said confidently.

"Mmm, still wearing those same cat panties though?" Lana questioned, holding the article of clothing with her fingers.

"She wore those when I had fun with her too." Lola noted.

"Dang, you're lucky nobody makes fun of you for that. Lola's always on my case about it when I do it."

"Because it's gross!"

"You've done it before too, y'know."

"I told you that in confidence _one time_ , asshole!"

"Look, are we doing this at all or did I come here for nothing?" Lindsey interrupted, tapping her foot on the carpeted floor impatiently.

" _Ohohoho!_ You sure are eager, huh?" Lola laughed her noblewoman laugh and pushed Lindsey down so that she was lying on the bed.

Lana picked her legs up and turned her around, letting her head rest on the foot of the bed while her legs rested on the headboard slat, leaving her in a vulnerable position that could easily be exploited - just the way she and Lola wanted.

Lola was the first to take advantage of the position and dug through one of the bags. She looked over her shoulder with a sly smile before going back to digging. She pulled out a medium-sized dark blue vibrator, the kind that was designed for insertion. It was the classic type, not too wacky yet still elegant and easy to use.

Lindsey gasped when she felt it prod her "lips" below. And when she felt it start to get pushed in, her breath hitched. The fact that it was slow and steady, going deeper little by little made it even better with the prolonged feeling of newfound bliss.

When it was finally as far inside as safely possible, up to the base, near the end, Lindsey exhaled loudly and deeply. She had been holding her breath during the ordeal without having even been aware of it. That wasn't all there was to it, as she soon found out when the quiet yet strong vibrations filled both her and the room. She looked to her left to see Lola holding a seperate switch in her hand, which looked like a small cable with a dial. It was currently set on the "low" setting.

The walls were thin, but the twins made sure it was a quiet one to avoid alerting anyone else in the house. The last thing any of them needed was for someone to come around a-knocking and ruin the mood.

"Last time I didn't get the full experience of… y'know, doing this with another girl." Lola said while she made her way over to her rival's chest, playfully groping and kneading her tits. They felt like soft, warm putty in her hands, and were just as fun. "I heard Lana got to do this a few days ago. So, it's only fair I get a turn too."

While Lindsey was distracted, Lana snuck around and lifted her head up to put the studded collar on her. She still held the leash part in her teeth while she used her face as a seat.

"I heard you had some experience with this before, but with Lola. So… it's only fair, right?" Lana jerked her head to the left while pulling on the leash to lift Lindsey's face up. "Your nose is really cold, by the way." She felt her nose up against her sensitive hole while her tongue flopped lazily against the even more sensitive slit.

Lindsey wanted to gag but was in no position to manage to do so, and a wave of other emotions flooded her head. She wasn't sure whether the feeling of arousal came from just the vibrator or the predicament she was currently in. She wouldn't be surprised if it was both, and it most likely was.

"You stink…" She told Lana, her voice muffled.

Lana heard her just fine and laughed. "I just took a shower a few hours ago, but I guess there's no hiding my natural musk."

"Was it _golden_ by any chance?" Lindsey snarked.

"Nah, that's only for you."

"Hey, no gross things on my bed! Only on yours and when I'm not in here!" Lola objected.

"Okay okay, fine. Don't worry, I won't be doing any of that here."

"I bet that's not the only thing _you're in_ to anyway…" Her face went red and she gave her twin an indignant glare when she heard her chuckle. "That... wasn't a pun. I'm not Luan." She then went back to kneading Lindsey's buxom like dough, as well as lightly licking around the areolas. Occasionally one of her nails nicked her nips, making Lindsey yip. Right then and there, that became her new favorite sound.

A few more nip nicks later, a new train of thought ran through Lola's head, and she decided to let it flow right out. She paused and moved her left hand away for a second to pick up the wireless vibrator switch and turned the dial one tick to the right, setting it on "medium." She put it back down and picked up the paddle instead. "Hey, do you know what this is?" She asked and smacked it against the palm of her right hand.

"I'm a little busy right now…" Lindsey mumbled underneath Lana's ass, which her tongue was currently going to town on. The tanginess was stronger for her than it was for Lola, but hey, it was an acquired taste. And it turned out that Lana was the more vocal of the twins, going by the deep growls, pants, huffs and moans she let out.

"Well, it's a paddle and if you cum… _I'm gonna spank you."_ Lola threatened seductively while stroking Lindsey's cheek. She smacked her hand again to emphasize her point, then went back to playing around with her breasts. At one point she stuck her face into her chest and motorboated her, making the sounds as well. In the videos she watched, she always saw it as both a turn-on and a funny moment, and that's what it was like at that moment too. Plus, it was warm and cozy.

After a few minutes of that going on, Lola turned the dial up to the highest setting, over "high" and up to the maximum setting labeled as "are you crazy?!" Fitting since for Lindsey, the sensation's intensity was somewhere between getting punched in the cunt repeatedly and having an angry hornet's nest in there. Despite that, she was thoroughly enjoying herself even with the threat looming over her head. Then again, maybe that's what she wanted.

Soon enough she reached her limit, and spent the entirety of her climax moaning between Lana's cheeks which muffled it a bit. It was still audible enough for them both to hear, and Lana could feel it while Lola saw it. The twins smirked to each other, knowing exactly what would come next.

Lana's chin was now shiny with drool as she still bit down hard on the leash. She got up off of Lindsey's face, and with a leap on the other side of the bed pulled her up into a sitting position. She panted excitedly like a dog about to go for a walk as she watched Lola pick her up and place her rival over her lap backside up. The vibrator was switched off and tossed to the side.

"You've been a _naughty_ girl, haven't you?~" Lola purred into Lindsey's ear. "Hey Lana, be a dear and fetch me my paddle." She requested, and thanked her when it was tossed into her outstretched hand. The other hand's fingers were dug into the back of the collar, using it as a handle. She propped one knee up higher to lift her rump into the air, and brought the paddle down with a loud, meaty _*THWACK!*_

Lindsey half-barked and half-yelped from the impact. It left quite a sharp sting, and there was a noticeable red mark where the paddle had landed. "You're a _mean_ woman, you know that? You're mean!"

"Oh I'm a mean woman, huh? Yeah, I guess I could be considered 'mean', and you've been a _real bad girl…_ and I'm gonna punish you like one!" Lola swung the paddle down, this time from a higher point and with more force and impact. She continued doing that, going higher and harder until she was holding it as high as she could above her head, and bringing her entire weight into the swing. The louder Lindsey squealed, the harder she went at it. And soon the squeals were mixed with moans.

As that was happening, Lana watched the scene with curiosity and interest. Since she had the pleasure of having her ass eaten before but hadn't gotten off yet, she decided to try and fix that, or at least bring herself closer. Watching intently, she inserted two fingers - her middle finger and her pointer finger - inside and played with herself. She wondered if it counted as incest if her twin sister was taking part in the scene she was watching. Then again, it wasn't like she and Lola were directly fucking or anything like that. They had agreed that they would take turns with Lindsey and Lindsey only, since y'know, they didn't live in Alabama.

And it wasn't her fault that Lola knew how to set a scene and play the role of a dominatrix so well, either.

After a few more swings, Lola started getting fatigued and it showed. The slapping sounds got quieter, the paddle wasn't as high up and didn't hit as hard. She tapped her cheeks one last time before tossing the paddle to the side as well.

Lindsey crawled off of Lola's lap and lay face down in the bedding for a few moments. Her mind swam with a multitude of different emotions and sensations, and she thought she would have dozed off had it not been for the sting that still clung to her buttocks. When she regained her bearings, she noticed the twins talking amongst themselves and distracted.

"You know, I think I'm really getting the hang of this whole 'hatefucking' thing." Lola mused out loud.

Lana hadn't reached a climax yet, so she was a little reluctant to take her fingers out. She did so anyway though, to get into the conversation. She then also spat out the leash. "Yeah, me too. This past week sure has been fun for the both of us, huh?"

"So what do you think we should do next?"

"I dunno, you're the ringleader here. We got a lotta stuff, didn't we? So maybe we could-"

Before Lana could finish her suggestion, Lindsey appeared behind her, took her collar off and put it on Lana instead. Now she truly fit the ruffian look, and in the redhead's opinion, it fit her better.

"What the-" Both of the twins tried to get out, but before they could, Lindsey pounced on Lana and sent her sprawled out on her back. Her hat flew off in the process and landed under her head rather than on it.

She stood over her, and that's when they noticed she had gone through one of the bags as well. She donned a three-strapped harness strap-on, the dildo part of which was around seven and a half inches in length and was a vibrant pink color. There was also glitter underneath the smooth plastic, adding to the aesthetic.

"Damn…" They both uttered.

Lindsey now held the leash in her hands and lowered herself to be closer to Lana's level. She moved closer and closer until the strap-on was right in the plumber's face. "Ironic, isn't it?" She asked. "Someone who takes such pride in being a brute…" She ruffled her already messy hair a little bit. "...is about to get _ravished_ by this pretty pink glittery thing over here!" She propped her up so she was sitting on her knees on the bed, and then stood up again. With their current positions, the glittery dildo was right in Lana's face.

"Is that so-" Lana started, but was silenced by Lindsey thrusting the attached dildo into her mouth.

"It is so." Lindsey replied without skipping a beat. Her heart did, however. After all, she was finally the dominant one! Sure, it wasn't exactly Lola, her archenemy, but her rough-and-tumble twin would do. She leaned in and whispered into her ear, " _I'm gonna fuck your mouth. It's only fair."_

It was a good thing Lana practiced on the necks of root beer glass bottles before, otherwise the foreign feeling would have caught her off-guard much more than it currently did. Or well, she used to before deciding she had more fun just rimming the mouth of the bottle. Even though it sometimes earned her odd looks from anyone that saw her do it, and she wasn't sure if they knew exactly what she was doing but they never asked. Still, part of her didn't mind this change in roles one bit.

Lindsey bent down a little bit so she could reach her head, and brushed her fingers through Lana's hair. She grabbed a few handfuls and pulled her forward, making the strap-on go deeper into her mouth and eventually her throat. She gagged a few times, but quickly learned how to suppress it. And that's when her real fun began.

Like Lana did to her in the school bathroom on Monday, she started out slowly to let her get used to it. When she felt that she was ready, she started thrusting back and forth and steadily increased her speed. Slapping sounds combined with a sort of gurgling sound filled the room.

Neither of them were sure where Lola was, but as far as they knew she was probably just watching. And she was, while also mentally planning out what her next move would be.

Suddenly, a loud _*SNAP*_ echoed through the room. Looking down, Lindsey noticed that the collar Lana was wearing had snapped in the front. The metal buttons shone in the room's light as it was lying on the bed at Lana's knees, the inside part facing up. She smirked, still deepthroating Lana's throat and holding onto her hair while holding her pose.

"Whoa, you okay down there? That was rough!" She couldn't exactly make out what Lana tried to say, given her predicament. To her it sounded like she was just fine. She even saw her give a thumbs up.

Despite how much fun she was having, she decided to step away and pull it out. It was slick with drool, some of it even dripping off onto the bed. A long strand hung off of the edge of the tip, almost making it look like clear precum.

Drool and a loogie or two dripped from Lana's mouth to her chin, and her tongue hung out while she panted for breath. Her eyes were half-lidded in content and she wore a big dopey grin. The grin flipped in a split-second when she was suddenly pounced on by Lindsey once again. The collar was also clicked back on.

"Ohhh Lindseyyyy~" Lola's voice called from behind. She stood over them and crouched down, reaching for the harness but not grabbing it.

Lindsey turned her head to Lola in confusion. "Hmm?"

"I've got a special _present_ for you, but I'm gonna need that strap-on if I'm gonna give it to you."

"But I'm in the middle of finally not being at the bottom!"

Lola stroked her cheek affectionately. "Oh don't worry about that, you won't be at the bottom. You can just stay where you are, and we can make this work."

Lindsey sighed and took it off. "Fine… this better be good." She said and handed it over.

Lola gave her a pleased smile. Man, if only it were this easy to work her rival like this all the time. Then again, given the events that had transpired, and were currently transpiring, perhaps it would be easier after all.

Lindsey stayed there, hovering over Lana. Her legs were only spread a little bit while she was on her knees, while the plumber's were completely splayed out, as were her arms in a spread eagle pose. She could feel an oddly tickling and prodding sensation before a sudden lurch in her ass sent her flying forward. She cried out and let out a breathless gasp as the sheer force of the push made her pussy grind against Lana's.

Lana gasped as well. She wrapped her arms around Lindsey's back and gazed into the redhead's eyes. "D-do it again…" She softly and breathlessly begged. Her heart was pounding so hard through her chest that the soft _*ba-dump, ba-dump*_ was audible.

Lindsey was preoccupied by the feeling and sight of Lola standing above her and going to town on her ass with the glittery strap-on. Apparently she decided that Lana's spit provided enough lubrication and was already pounding her in rough, rapid strokes. Her sharp nails dug into Lindsey's firm cheeks to hold on as she did so.

"P-please…" Lana begged again, hugging Lindsey a little bit to get her attention.

Lindsey turned her head back to the voice that was calling out to her. She wasn't sure of how to do what was being asked of her, but thrust herself forward anyway, rubbing up again. She smirked when she heard Lana gasp a second time, and continued doing that.

Soon into it, Lana then wrapped her legs around Lindsey's torso just a little bit above where Lola's hands were, or below from her perspective. She let the hug go so that she could put her hands down on the bed and push forward as well. After all, it wouldn't be fair if Lola and Lindsey did all the work, now would it?

Lindsey did her best to match the rhythm of Lola pounding into her with the rhythm at which she tribbed Lana. Sure she wasn't in first place like Lola was, but it was better than third, where her twin was. Though Lana didn't seem to mind that, and being in the middle had its perks with the best of both worlds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lynn walked out of the bathroom and headed towards Lucy's room where she would be bunking in during her stay, just like the old times. Some peculiar sounds reached her ears. They were quiet, but she could hear it just fine as it broke the silence. It sounded like quiet moans and… was coming from the twins' room? She remembered that they seemed to be in a bit of a hurry some time ago, and then Lindsey had arrived. None of them came downstairs or even left the room since then. Could it be…?

No… they were just having an innocent little sleepover, right? Just like the Loud kids used to do back in the day.

Still, Lynn was curious as a cat in a new house and couldn't resist checking things out for herself. So she tiptoed towards the room and, quietly as she could, cracked the door open a tiny bit. She didn't see much, but from what she got a glance of…

" _Oh my…"_ The jock thought. No, it couldn't be. Were her eyes deceiving her? She opened the door a little bit more for a clearer view.

It turned out that her eyes didn't deceive her at all, and what she was seeing was quite a sight to behold. She had no idea that the twins were so kinky! Then again, perhaps she should have seen it coming. Though, Lindsey of all people? She thought they hated each other! At least, that's how it was when she used to live here. There was one thing she _did_ see coming, and that brought her lips into a smile.

She stood there for about a minute more, watching it all unfold. They all seemed to be having the time of their lives, with Lana panting with her tongue out, curling her toes and begging for more, Lindsey both dishing it and taking it while trying her best to keep her strength from giving out, and Lola still had a thing for glitter and staying on top. They were all pretty vocal too. At one point, Lola reached out and pushed Lindsey's head down so that her lips were planted against Lana's and the sound of teeth clicking rang in Lynn's ears.

" _Damn…"_ Lynn whispered to herself. She closed the door and ran right downstairs to where Lincoln was, apparently having joined Lucy for movie night. " _YO LINCOLN, I WON THE BET! I BET ON BOTH OF 'EM SO PAY UP! THAT'S TWENTY BUCKS!"_ She yelled as she rushed downstairs with an excited grin. The one thing she loved more than watching some action in front of her was winning. Even if it wasn't a whole lot of money nowadays, she still felt that it was worth waiting ten years for the results, if only for the satisfaction of knowing she was right all along.

The party of three froze in place for a moment upon hearing Lynn. Lola moved her hand away from Lindsey's head, who lifted it back up.

"Wow, your sister made a bet on you two? That's a bummer-" Lindsey was interrupted by another thrust up the bum. Quite a bummer indeed.

"She made a bet on us?" Lola asked her twin.

"Apparently. At least she's happy for us though." Lana replied.

They continued going at it, all of them quite close to the finish line, so to speak. Lola then let out a shrill moan and thrust completely in, pressing her girlhood against the hilt of the strap and digging her nails even deeper into Lindsey's flesh.

Like a short conga line, that created a rippling effect of Lindsey reaching her own climax. Lana was already close and the new slippery fluids made it easier for her to trib even faster and soon she reached her own. She was practically howling for the entire duration of it, deeply and gutturally.

Eventually they simmered down and separated to lay down. Now, Lindsey may have underestimated Lana a few days ago, but Lana underestimated Lindsey to a much higher degree. She never would have expected her to take the initiative she did. And so she lay facefirst into the pillow and rested, tame as a tabby.

However, Lola was most certainly not a tame tabby, not by a long shot. She was considerably more tired now than when the session first started, but had enough for one last round. So she took the strap-on off and walked on all fours towards Lindsey who was laying on her side.

"Wake up, sleepyhead~" She playfully tapped the back of Lindsey's head with a foot.

" _Mmmrllph…"_ Lindsey groaned and got up. "What?"

"I gotta say, that was… pretty impressive, how you showed Lana a good time over there." She pointed her thumb behind her, where Lana was currently snoozing. "But I'm not done yet."

Lindsey yawned and blinked her eyes slowly.

"So what do you say we go one last round, just you and me?" She offered. "Why not go out with a bang?"

By then, some of Lindsey's sleepiness had worn off. "Sure." She let Lola fix their positions so that their legs were in a scissor position, with Lola's legs on top of Lindsey's.

Lola slid closer so that their crotches were directly against each other. Although they were drying somewhat, they were both still considerably wet which made what they were about to do much easier. "Hmm… I think I wanna try it like this instead." She mused and picked Lindsey's left leg up and pushed her down so that she lay on her side. Lola remained sitting up and got closer again, now truly ready for things to go down.

Holding onto Lindsey's leg, she rubbed back and forth, lightly hitting her target but putting a ton of pressure each time she did. She used her grip on her rival's leg to keep herself steady, along with using her impressive balancing skills.

Lindsey hissed when she felt Lola's nails digging into her skin again, this time into her left thigh. The tingly, heavy feeling of arousal was much stronger than the other painful sensation, and so she pushed through, literally and figuratively. She felt like she was melting into a puddle of goo right then and there as she lay on her side letting Lola do her thing. She held tightly onto the sheets with her arms outstretched, while her toes curled. She wasn't sure how she'd feel in the morning, but at the moment she didn't regret a single thing.

And when she looked up at Lola, whose teeth were clenched, eyes shut and sweat running down her face, she couldn't help but fall into a trance. This was the face of someone she knew very closely, but as an enemy rather than a friend. Her archnemesis, in fact. Yet, now she was longing for something more. Though she would never tell anyone, those two other days and this one had been some of the best ones she ever had.

They continued going at it, both of them getting closer and closer to their finish. They didn't reach it at the same time, as Lindsey was a little bit more sensitive than her rival was. Though, like before it did help Lola even further and a few more moments later she reached a climax as well.

They then lay there in silence for a minute or two resting, staring up at the ceiling. Even Lola was exhausted now, and she was sure Lindsey was on the brink of falling asleep again, just like her twin did.

Lindsey then broke the silence. "I… I d-don't think _(huff)_ I don't think we can g-go back to normal now…"

"It was still a hatefuck though. You know, like that time in the fitting room." Lola responded.

"I know, but… I-I thought after this, this would be it, but…"

"It doesn't have to be. We could be… I dunno, rivals with benefits?"

"...what?"

"Like friends with benefits. But we're not friends."

"Not by a long shot. So you're saying… that this could happen again at some other time?"

"If you're down for that, that is."

"I mean…" Lindsey rolled onto her back and sighed. "I had fun. I really did. But you better not tell anyone." She narrowed her eyes at her.

"I didn't when it happened before, did I?"

"No…"

"Because I didn't feel like it. Buuuut, if you make me…" Lola trailed off and narrowed her eyes back at her.

"You better not."

"We'll see. And I dunno about you, but I'm tired." Lola crawled under the sheets of her bed and tucked herself in. It felt pretty weird sleeping in the nude. She was used to at least being in a nightshirt in case someone popped into the room in the middle of the night for whatever reason. She pulled the covers over her twin, put a sleeping mask over her face, and drifted off to sleep somewhat earlier than she usually did.

"Me too, actually." Lindsey said to nobody in particular. She would have asked if she could bunk in the same bed, but the other two people in the room were already asleep. So, she decided to make herself feel at home and after turning the light off, got under the covers and fell asleep as well.


End file.
